internationalbroadcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stairway To Heaven
Stairway to Heaven is a Philippine drama adapted from a Korean drama with the same name; directed by Joyce E. Bernal and developed by Dode Cruz, their third team-up after the highly successful MariMar and Dyesebel. The series premiered on September 14 and ended on December 11, 2009 in the Philippines via GMA Network, starring Dingdong Dantes and Rhian Ramos reprising the ill-fated lovers Cholo and Jodi - originally portrayed by Kwon Sang Woo and Choi Ji Woo - with TJ Trinidad and Glaiza de Castro. It was aired internationally with a two-day delay on GMA Pinoy TV. The series also aired internationally in Malaysia (TV3) and Vietnam (CTV). It will now air on Hawaii's KIKU Television. The TV series also initially re-airs currently via cable channel Fox Filipino channel currently during its first quarter of 2012. The story revolves on two characters whose love is eternal against all odds....... At a young age Cholo Fuentebella (Joshua Dionisio) and Jodi Reyes (Barbie Forteza) have been the best of friends they grew up next to each other and resided beside a beach house for a couple of years but when the time nears that both have to go on with their separate ways with Jodi's father Jovan (Jestoni Alarcon) an architect falls for and marries the character actress Maita Aragon (Jean Garcia) the liaison seems to be the picture perfect family Jodi has always wanted until all of a sudden she must also deal with her step siblings Tristan (Jhake Vargas) and her stepsister Eunice (Jhoana Marie Tan) from a past marriage Eunice envies Jodi and considers Cholo hers. The relationship gets strained when Cholo leaves to learn in the U.S and as the only way to communicate is with letters Maita and Eunice make a plan to restrain the relationship seven years later Jodi (Rhian Ramos) finally awaits for Cholo's (Dingdong Dantes) triumphant return but Eunice and Maita also have tricks up there sleeves as well and with Cholo's arrival the reunion becomes sweet and with a proposal along the way he insists on marrying her but upon his way back home to the U.S to finish up some negotiations Eunice threatens to tear them apart upon Cholo's arrival at the airport a mysterious strange of events lead Eunice (Glaiza de Castro) to attack Jodi with her vehicle and ruin there happy moment together celebrating Cholo's arrival from his private plane until Jodi is taken into Eunice's vehicle and decides to take her to a remote location with Tristan (TJ Trinidad) in a way to preserve her love for him the series of events become a success to Eunice's plans but for Cholo and family members are mourning for Jodi's devastating loss but he knows for sure that his assumptions can one day be true that Jodi is alive but Cholo tries to regain control although Eunice tries to persuade a relationship and eventually begin a union of marriage with Cholo but five years pass and Cholo is unhappy as ever with the fact that these changes have occurred have made him miserable Cholo mysteriously goes back to the beach house where it all began a trace of mysterious events happen and one day Cholo sees a woman who exactly resembles Jodi and her whole image named Jenna Cruz will she ever be the one lady who Cholo has looking for all along resembles Jodi. The day before getting together with the families to arrange the engagement with Eunice, Cholo decides that he needs to let go of Jodi. One day,he goes to the carousel they used to ride as children and he whispers a wish to see Jodi just once more. He and looks up, and he sees her on the carousel. Jodi is now Jena (after being renamed by Tristan, who is now Charlie). Cholo rushes to Jena and tells her that she is Jodi Reyes but she does not believe Cholo's words. However, Cholo believes that it really is Jodi and determines to make her remember her past and the love she had for him. Through a series of events he and Jodi become close. Jodi's family also meet her and are shocked by the similairty to the daughter they think is dead. Eunice and her mother, who both know the truth, are terrified that Jodi will regain her memory, therefore ruining their plans. However, Jodi does not remember her past life and Cholo finally realizes that he is mistaken and this is not the Jodi he knew. Fortunately, one day, Jodi regains her memory when Eunice nearly hits her with her car again. She rushes to tell Cholo. She goes back to Tristan and he tells her the truth— the accident, her memory loss, and everything else, and forgives him as she knows he did it out of love. Luck seems to be on the side of the two lovers, Jodi and Cholo, until Jodi discovers she has eye cancer. Depressed, she goes to Tristan and tells him to take her away from Cholo since she can't bear to see him in pain. Gradually, Jodi's vision deteriorates into blindness. Determined to not cause any more sadness to his step-sister, Tristan tells Cholo and his family the truth with Tristan's biological father providing further evidence. Eunice is arrested and her mother is sent to a mental institute. Cholo marries Jodi, who is now blind. Over the next few weeks, Jodi and Cholo spend quality time together as husband and wife; Cholo and Tristan even become good friends. Jodi tells Tristan that her one wish would be to see Cholo's face for one last time. Both Cholo and Tristan (separately) ask a doctor to allow them to give Jodi one of their corneas, but the doctor informs them that they are not allowed to take corneas from live donors. Cholo leaves the hospital disappointed, while Tristan thinks pensively about Jodi's last wish. He decides that he wants to grant that wish at all costs and begins to set in motion his plan. He creates fake pictures of him and a girl in France, writes letters to be sent later, and tells his friends and family that he will be going to Paris, France for his art and is not sure when he will be returning. What everyone does not realize is that Tristan has decided to commit suicide in order to donate his cornea to Jodi. He intentionally creates a car accident to cause his death. After his death, Jodi has the operation and is able to see again. However, Jodi later on finds out that the cancer has already metastasized. Though Cholo wants her to pursue all chemotherapy treatments to live, she decides that she would much rather spend time with him than "die in a hospital." She also finds out about Tristan's sacrifice for her and decides to only see all things that are good and beautiful. Jodi also visits Eunice in jail and her stepmother in the hospital, shortly before her death. Jodi dies a few days later at the seaside near her childhood house in the arms of Cholo. The epilogue shows Cholo playing a tune which he used to play for Jodi during their childhood. At length, he stands up, asking Jodi if she can hear him. International Broadcast: Category:TV Series Category:Telenovelas